MC: Pocket Dimension
Marianne's reality bubble created as a training ground and refugee area, the Pocket Dimension chiefly contains a large, flat, earth-like disk inhabited on both sides. The dimension has its own star-littered sky, and a mini-star similar to the sun providing illumination which floats up and down to provide light in a vague day-night circle. The upper side of the disk is generally more illuminated than the lower side. Inside this bubble, created via application of a huge magical ward, future Magical Girls can train safely without the worry that Magicos will try to attack, as the only way in or out is a small series of portals linking to other, similar portals scattered across the multiverse. Not all portals need to be corporeal however, and teleportation magic can also be used in conjunction to quickly access save places where nobody would look most of the time when Magical Girls suddenly appear out of thin air (note that "portal" does not necessarily mean a door-like structure, even though the main portal is a stone-hewn door-like arc covered in Icelandic/Norse magic runes). As for the flat earth disk itself, on its upper side are the training grounds; that is various "dungeons" which contain monsters such as weakened magicos and their minions. For the most part, Marianne took bits and pieces of worlds overrun by the magicos and fused them into the disk that we know, and the area can be infinitely expanded with new material to provide new challenges to the trainee Magical Girls. The centre point however is the titular Magical Camp, which contains the main portal, administrative facilities, student dorms, cafeteria, library/school, and various other small but necessary things. It is there where Marianne and her staff live, where the trainees spend their nights and can eat and drink, and generally where the majority of local interaction happens. Important locations of the Upper Side: * Bee Hive * Big Tree * Centaur Camp * Harpy Peak * Hidden Beach * Ice Sanctuary * Magical Camp * Mermaid Caves * Phyre's Tower * Ruined House * Slime Palace * Temporary Prison * Tomb of Garak On the lower, darker side, refugees from various worlds have settled, and a couple villages exist where they live and trade. While the Centaurs have a small camp on the upper side for the sake of trading, their main spaces are on the lower side as well, chiefly because there are far less monsters down there. As with the upper side, there are portals connecting various places together for easy travel, though it is also possible (if difficult) to move from one side to the other through the core via an underwater passage... but unless you are a Mermaid, Sea Witch, or other aquatic creature, it is not recommended to do so. One main attraction on the lower side is a Japanese-style hot spring (called an "Onsen") with an assorted hotel/inn (a "Ryokan"). A popular tourist spot, it is actually located on a mountain and acts as a half-way point between the foot area and the top where a Shinto Shrine resides. This ensures a steady flow of (paying) pilgrims going up and down. The Ryokan also has its own portal (shaped like a summoning circle) for people less willing to travel the long way on foot. Important locations of the Lower Side: * Watanabe Inn Category:Browse Category:MC: Locations